En secret
by Ankhsounamoun
Summary: Petit OS sur la première fois de Bella et Jacob


Disclammer : Les personnages de twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stephanie Meyer, je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS.

Titre : En secret

Couple : Jacob / Bella

Rating : M

POV Bella

Nous étions samedi et je venais d'arriver chez mon amie Angela qui habitait à Port Angeles, il fallait absolument que je lui parle de ma soirée d'hier. Je sonnais à la porte et elle vint m'ouvrir.

 **Angie, faut qu'on parle. (B)**

 **Allons dans ma chambre comme ça on sera tranquille. (A)**

Nous montions rapidement en saluant sa mère. Une fois la porte fermée, elle se retourne et me regarde.

 **Alors qu'est-ce qui est si urgent ? (A)**

 **J'ai passée une journée de ouf hier. Je suis allée manger avec mon père chez son ami Billy et son fils Jacob et j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait avant. (B)**

 **Tu parles du canon de la réserve qui est souvent venu te chercher à moto à la fin des cours ? (A)**

 **Oui, exactement. (B)**

 **Racontes moi tout. (A)**

Flash Back

Nous étions arrivé chez eux avec mon père en début de journée. Après le repas de midi, nous sommes monté dans sa chambre pour regarder un film pendant que nos pères regardaient le match de base-ball et d'autres matchs de football qui passeraient toute la journée. Nous nous connaissions depuis presque 4 ans maintenant. Il avait toujours eu le béguin pour moi mais je le voyais plus comme un frère , de plus j'avais déjà un petit ami en la personne du magnifique Edward Cullen. Jacob détestait les Cullen. Je pouvais voir à son visage qu'il brûlait d'impatience de me parler.

 **Crache le morceau Jake, tu te sentiras mieux après. (B)**

 **Comment tu fais pour lire à livre ouvert en moi comme ça Bell's. (J)**

 **On se connaît depuis si longtemps que tu ne pourras jamais avoir de secret pour moi. (B)**

 **Si, je voudrais te demander un service mais j'ai peur de te faire cette révélation. (J)**

 **Jake depuis quand as-tu une hésitation quand il faut me demander quelque chose ? (B)**

 **Parce que ce que je m'apprête à te demander peut amener des complications. Je voudrais faire une petite expérience avec toi. (J)**

 **Tu me fais peur Jake, que veux-tu ? (B)**

 **Laisse moi te montrer. (J)**

Il s'approcha de moi et commença à me caresser le bras en remontant vers mon cou avant de redescendre le long de mon dos. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je fus parcourue de frisson. Il caressa de son autre main mon genou en remontant le long de ma cuisse avant de doucement se diriger vers mon intimité. Avant que je ne puisse dire ou faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter, il me regarda dans les yeux avant de prendre possession de mes lèvres. En théorie, cela n'aurait rien dû me faire mais j'avais la tête qui tournait sous les sensations qu'il me procurait.

 **Bell's, je voudrais que tu te laisses allez au sensation que tu vas ressentir. Laisse-toi juste aller. (J)**

Je ne répondis pas car je ne contrôlais plus rien en ce moment. Il dû prendre cela comme un accord pour continuer. Il recommença à me caresser le dos mais en soulevant doucement mon pull et mon t-shirt. Le contact de sa peau sur la mienne m'envoya des courants électriques dans tout le corps. Mais pourquoi il devait devenir une véritable tentation pour moi. Je me mis à mon tour à lui caresser le dos en soulevant son t-shirt, je voulais toucher plus de peau, avoir plus de contact avec lui.

 **J'en rêve depuis si longtemps, tu n'es que fascination pour moi. (J)**

Je n'arrivais plus à penser clairement, alors parler correctement n'en parlons pas. Il avait enlevé mes vêtements du haut sans même que je m'en rende compte mais j'avais fait de même avec lui. Ce phénomène me surpris un peu mais j'étais trop loin pour réagir. Il prit mes seins en coupe et je perdis pied complètement. Mes mains se baladèrent sur son corps sans même que je ne leurs en donne l'ordre mais je m'en foutais en ce moment, je voulais ressentir plus. J'approfondis le baiser en lui léchant la lèvre inférieure et il ouvrit sa bouche pour que je puisse en prendre possession. Pendant ce temps, ses mains avaient commencé à ouvrir mon pantalon.

 **Bell's ta peau est si douce. J'en veux plus. (J)**

 **Jake, ne t'arrête pas... J'en veux plus aussi... (B)**

Il m'enleva donc mon pantalon et après avoir enlever le sien se remit près de moi. Je devais faire des confessions, il m'attirait plus que de raison pour le moment et je me suis souvenu que ce n'était pas la première fois. J'avais ressenti la même chose lors de notre première rencontre. Pour le moment, je voulais juste qu'il me prenne et me fasse ressentir ce que je n'avais encore jamais ressenti. Nous étions donc en sous-vêtements lorsqu'il se remis à caresser ma cuisse et mon entre-jambe. Il frotta son doigt sur mon shorty en dentelle qui était déjà bien mouillé.

 **On dirait que tu es prête pour moi, je te promets d'être tendre et d'y aller doucement. (J)**

Je grognais juste en réponse et lui enleva son boxer. Il en fit de même et enleva le dernier rempart qu'il y avait entre nous. Nous étions couché sur son lit et il se présenta à mon entrée. Il s'arrête un moment pour me regarder dans les yeux. Pour lui prouver que je ne voulais pas qu'on s'arrête, je mis mes jambes autour de sa taille et l'attira à moi. Il me pénétra centimètre par centimètre et je me sentais bien bizarrement, comme si ça avait toujours dû être lui. Je mis mes interrogations de côté et me concentrait sur Jake. Il arriva à ma barrière et la brisa d'un petit coup rapide en m'embrassant pour couvrir le petit cri de douleur qui sorti de ma bouche. Je pu dire adieu à ma virginité mais ne regrettais rien.

 **Pardon ma belle mais je vais te faire te sentir mieux tout de suite. (J)**

Il attendit que je me détende et que la douleur passe avant que je ne lui fasse signe de continuer. Il repris donc ses mouvements. Il bougea d'avant en arrière légèrement sans ressortir complètement de mon intimité. Je ressentais de plus en plus de plaisir à ce qu'il faisait. Je lui en fit donc part.

 **Jake, ... plus vite... plus fort...ça fait ... tellement de ...bien... (B)**

Il exhaussa ma demande en augmentant la cadence de ses mouvements. Il mit ses mains sous mes fesses pour les soulever et changea ainsi l'angle de pénétration. Je pouvais le ressentir tellement plus fort. Il touchait un nouveau point en moi qui commençait à m'emmener au septième ciel. Mes mains prirent le chemin de ses fesses, arrivée aux rondeurs de celle-ci, je les pinçais. Je voulais le sentir plus proche encore. Doucement je pouvais sentir que lui aussi arrivait au septième ciel mais je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête déjà. Je le fit donc reculer un peu et le poussa sur le dos. Je ne sais pas d'où cela me venait mais je me mis à le chevaucher. L'angle de pénétration était différent ainsi que les sensations que nous ressentions. Il me pris les mains pour que je puisse m'aider de ces dernières dans mes mouvements. Au moment où nous allions atteindre le point de non retour, il nous refit basculer et se trouvait donc de nouveau au dessus de moi. Il nous mena rapidement à l'orgasme et je dû me retenir de ne pas hurler de plaisir. Il en était de même pour lui. Une fois celui-ci passé, il sorti doucement de moi et pris une serviette qui traînait dans sa chambre pour m'essuyer d'abord avant de faire la même chose chez lui. Sans parler nous avons remis nos vêtements et au moment où je fermais mon pantalon, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur nos pères.

 **Bell's, il est l'heure de rentrer à la maison. Il est presque 8h du matin. Nous nous sommes endormi sur le divan avec Billy. (C)**

Donc, ils n'avaient rien entendu mais surtout nous avions fait l'amour toute la nuit avec Jake. Il fallait que j'en parle à Angela.

 **J'arrive papa. A la prochaine Jake et bonne nuit. (B)**

 **Elle le sera. Toi aussi. (J)**

Et sans un mot de plus, nous sommes revenus chez nous. Je n'avais pas été dormir, j'étais trop nerveuse.

Fin Flash Back

 **Bella, tu veux me dire que tu as coucher avec Jacob toute la nuit passée ? (A)**

 **Oui et je dois avouer que je n'arrive pas à le regretter. Jake est l'ange de la bonté et de la gentillesse. Je me sens juste mal par rapport à Edward. (B)**

 **Bella, est-ce que tu aimes Jacob ? (A)**

 **C'est là le problème, je crois que je l'aime depuis le début et que je viens à peine de l'accepter. (B)**

 **Et Edward dans tout ça ? (A)**

 **Je ne sais pas, je l'aime aussi mais je pense que Jake représente plus pour moi. (B)**

 **Je pense que tu devrais mettre fin à ta relation avec Edward si tu as plus de sentiments pour Jacob. Tu dois juste être sûr de ce que tu veux. (A)**

 **Je pense qu'après ce que j'ai fait hier, il ne me reste pas d'autres choix. Edward ne me le pardonnera jamais. (B)**

 **Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Tu vas lui annoncer comment ? (A)**

 **Je vais lui passer un coup de fil pour qu'on se voit demain. (B)**

Tout d'un coup, la mère d'Angela ouvrit la porte pour nous signaler qu'il était presque 2h du matin et qu'elle avait prévenu mon père que j'allais dormir ici. Nous avons encore un peu parler de tout et de rien avant de s'endormir. Il était presque 14h quand je me suis rendue chez Edward. Je me dirigeais directement vers sa chambre tout en saluant Esmée et Carlisle. Je mis donc fin à ma relation avec lui car comme je le pensais, il ne voulait plus me voir après ce que je lui avait fait. Je ne pouvais pas le lui reprocher, Jake avait prit possession de la raison et la chair qui faisait de moi la personne que je suis maintenant. Je m'étais mis en couple avec Jake trois semaines plus tard. Je ne voulais mettre mon nouveau bonheur trop vite sous le nez de mon ex. Ce dernier avait quitté la ville peu après car son père avait trouvé un nouveau travail à Seattle.


End file.
